


Unnatural Days With You

by MikaDiamond95



Category: Himouto! Umaru-chan / 干物妹!うまるちゃん
Genre: Ambigious Relationship, Behave! Umaru, Brotherly Love, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sibling Time, Trying to be good! Umaru, possible incest
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaDiamond95/pseuds/MikaDiamond95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumpulan Drabble mengenai keseharian Doma bersaudara yang tak biasa dan menegangkan,<br/>Summary Chapter 1 : Keseharian Dooma bersaudara ini membuat orang – orang geram melihat tingkah laku sang anak bungsu, namun jika beberapa keadaan mereka berubah, akankah mereka tetap yang seperti dulu lagi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnatural Days With You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Halo, sudah lama tak update lagi DAN akhirnya kembali ke hetero ship, namun ship ini agak kontroversial sepertinya, yg pertama : INCEST, its mean love between siblings, I know its wrong, but hey, Ngeship homo aja sudah salah gimana incest? lagipula ini fanfic juga berating T yang artinya cerita disini tertuju kepada genre Fluff, No rated M stuff unless u request it /slap. Kedua, I see there so many Umaru's Haters, Baru pertama kali nemu arakter utama yang begitu dibenci ama orang x'D dan nasib malang sang Author ini, saya malah suka ama Umaru dan abangnya, hummm, sebenarnya ini fanfic ingin mengubah pandangan para pembaca mengenai Umaru, I mean, she's human after all, she can't be that awful, pasti ada sedikit kilauan di batu yang buruk rupa meski cuman sekilas bukan? Dan kasih sayang seorang abang itu memang sesuatu. Okay, mungkin ini terlalu panjang, Hope ya enjoy this!
> 
> Note : Terima kasih banyak buat AKANG POKSI yang mau bantu jadi editor, Bang, you are the best !
> 
> DISCLAIMER : I do not own the characters. Himouto! Umaru- chan Belong to Sankaku Head.
> 
> PLEASE! Don't Like Don't Read!

Unnatural Days With You

_Dooma Sibling Drabble_

_**Rating : T+** _

_**Warning : Ambigious Relationship, Possible Incest, Fluff,** _

 

* * *

 

_Run Away_

 

Umaru Dooma, seorang gadis remaja yang cantik berambut pirang berlari keluar rumah dengan wajah menangisnya, tak lupa ia bawa koper merah yang berisi perlengkapan hidupnya tanpa melihat ke belakang.

"UMARU!"

Teriakan seorang pria tak ia hiraukan, ia terus berlari, melewati daerah perumahan sampai ia kehabisan tenaga, malam ini, sang anak bungsu tak berniat untuk menyerah hari ini.

Ketika ia sadar, gadis yang berumur 16 tahun sudah berada di kawasan kota favoritnya, Akihabara, berbeda di kawasan perumahan, di kota besar ini lamur dan papan reklame menyala, menyinari jalanan, aktivitas di kota elektronik tak pernah terlihat sepi sama seperti kota-kota lain.

Umaru menyalakan smartphone-nya yang masih memiliki baterai 50%, jam menunjukan pukul sebelas malam dan kakaknya belum meninggalkan missed call di handphone-nya.

Mungkin ia sudah lelah denganmu.

Umaru merasakan hatinya tertohok oleh sesuatu, namun ia tamparkan pipinya untuk menghadapi realita, meski Umaru seorang Hikokomori yang merepotkan Kakaknya, dirinya dalam "Outdoor Mode" selalu memiliki rencana.

Taihei tak bisa lepas dari handphone-nya yang jarang ia gunakan, biasanya ia gunakan hanya untuk sekedar menelpon keluarga ataupun rekan kerjanya di kantor, rasa gundah yang menyelimuti perasaannya.

Sang Kakak sulung ini tak berniat untuk menyelamatkan Adiknya yang egois, ia sudah cukup mengalah dan berusaha mengertinya, dan sekarang? Umaru masih tidak berubah.

'Aku tidak akan kalah untuk kali ini, Umaru,'

Meski Taihei diliputi kemarahan karena sifat manjanya Umaru, peran sebagai kakaknya masih berpengaruh di pikirannya, tak pernah mereka bertengkar sehebat ini sampai Umaru keluar dari rumah.

_"Tik tok."_

Jam di dinding menunjukan pukul 11 lewat dua puluh menit, sebentar lagi menjelang tengah malam.

Adik perempuannya di luar sana, sendirian dalam kota malam.

Taihei terus menggeleng kepalanya untuk berhenti khawatir, ia tahu Umaru bukan anak kecil, karena penampilan bocah di rumahnya kadang membuat Taihei lupa bahwa Umaru sebentar lagi akan menjadi dewasa dini dan lulus dari bangku sekolahnya.

Dan sekarang Taihei masih tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan Adiknya seperti ia masih kecil dan tak berdaya jika ia mengalami masalah.

'Taihei, kau terlalu memanjakannya.'

Suara di pikirannya berusaha menepis segala kegelisahannya, Taihei mengatur alarm paginya dan menyalakan volume In Calls yang terbesar, supaya ia langsung bangun jika Umaru menelponnya, menangis minta maaf dan minta pertolongannya.

Sepertinya Taihei tidak sanggup tega dengan Umaru dengan jangka waktu yang panjang.

* * *

 

"Semuanya jadi 3000 yen ya," Ujar sang kasir hotel berbintang 2.

Umaru mengangguk dengan gugup, ia tak pernah menyewa kamar hotel tanpa didampingi kakaknya.

Seingatnya kamar hotel itu selalu memiliki fasilitas lengkap dan ia bisa puas bermalas-malasan sampai batas waktu tertentu, Umaru tidak berencana pulang dalam waktu dekat tentunya, ia terlalu marah untuk memaafkan kakaknya dan sepertinya ia harus menggunakan taktik ekstrim untuk mendapatkan keinginannya.

Umaru memilih hotel kecil yang bernuasa budaya Jepang tradisional, meski kecil dan kamar terbatas, hotel ini lumayan terkenal di kalangan turis dan selalu ramai pada hari liburnya, untung saja pada saat itu tak banyak yang menyewa kamar, Umaru langsung membayar 3 hari untuk menginap dengan uang tabungannya.

Kalau saja kakaknya tidak mengingatkannya untuk menabung, mungkin Umaru sudah menyerah dari awal.

Tunggu, jadi ia bisa melarikan diri karena ulah kakaknya?

Umaru menggelengkan kepala, ia harus berhenti merasa berasalah dan memikirkan kakaknya, Umaru membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat sepetak kamar kecil namun bersih, Umaru menghela nafas, yang penting ia bisa tidur dengan aman hari ini, pikirnya.

Ia menaruh koper kecil di samping tempat tidur dan mulai menyalakan air hangat di kamar mandinya. Tak ada bathtub, ia hanya bisa mandi dengan shower. Tentu saja ia tak masalah dengan itu, dalam waktu setengah jam, sang gadis memilih untuk mandi dengan air hangat. Ia hanya menggunakan jubah handuk, kemudian mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dengan handuk berwarna merah jambu.

Perutnya merongrong lapar ketika ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, ia teringat makan malamnya belum habis, padahal kakaknya memasakkan steak kesukaannya. Umaru menggelengkan kepalanya lagi untuk berhenti memikirkan kakaknya.

Ia cek smartphonenya lagi, Log Call masih kosong, tak ada notifikasi di media sosial maupun sistem sms, rupanya kakaknya tidak menyerah dengan cepat, Umaru melemarkan ponselnya ke tempat tidur. Ia bisa saja membeli makanan ringan di minimarket terdekat.

Ia bisa menjalankan ini.

* * *

 

_"Onii Chan!" panggil seorang anak kecil yang cantik seperti boneka._

_Anak remaja yang dipanggil kakak menengok ke arahnya, memberikan seulas senyuman yang dapat membuat siapapun berdebar – debar._

_"Iya, Umaru Chan, ada apa?"_

_"Lihat! Aku gambar ini!" seru Umaru seraya menunjukan hasil lomba gambarnya yang ia menangkan di sekolahnya tadi siang._

_"Wah bagus sekali! Kamu berbakat, Umaru," Taihei dalam masa remajanya bangga melihat adik satu – satunya memenangkan lomba, ia berpikir ia dapat berpotensi menjadi seorang seniman, dari kecil Umaru senang menggambar._

_"Hehehe, aku membuat ini untuk kakak!"_

_"Heh? Buat aku?"_

_"Iya! Lihat, ini aku dan kakak! Di rumah baru!"_

_"Rumah baru? Kamu tidak senang tinggal di sini?"_

_"Uhm? Senang kok, karena aku bisa melihat langit! Tapi..." Umaru menundukan kepalanya tiba – tiba, membuat Taihei mendadak khawatir._

_"Umaru?"_

_"Mempelai baru itu tinggal di rumah yang baru, kan?"_

_"Iya, kalau orang sudah menikah akan membeli rumah baru untuk keluarga barunya,"_

_"Kalau begitu kakak akan pergi dari sini?"_

_Taihei tak tega melihat mata Umaru mulai berkaca – kaca, ia tahu Umaru sangat sayang kepada kakaknya sampai tak ingin ia berpisah._

_Taihei mengelus kepala sang Adik dan berkata, "Umaru, aku tidak akan pergi ke mana – mana kok, kalau aku pergi, aku akan mengajakmu tinggal bersamaku, tentunya,"_

_"Eh! Serius? Yaaaaay!" seru Umaru sambil melompat – lompat dengan senang, mengelilingi Taihei sambil mengajaknya menari._

_Taihei pun mengikutinya sambil tertawa, melihat Umaru girang membuat pemuda itu ingin ikut merayakan._

_"Janji ya kak kita tinggal bersama – sama?" Umaru menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya, Taihei melipat jari kelingkingnya di jari mungil itu tanpa pikir panjang._

_"Iya, janji jari kelingking, Umaru,"_

Taihei terbangun dari mimpi masa lalunya, karena Taihei terlalu sibuk mengurusi Umaru yang sekarang pikirannya suka melupakan ingatan masa lalu, termasuk sosok ibunya.

Dan sekarang Ia bermimpi mengenai janji kecil bersama Umaru, dan Taihei baru tersadar mengapa Umaru begitu bersikeras sampai melarikan diri dari rumah.

Karena ia sudah janji ia akan tinggal bersama – sama.

Tunggu, Taihei mulai melupakan sesuatu lagi.

Kenapa mereka sampai bisa bertengkar sengit seperti itu?

Matanya menangkap sepucuk surat yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Oh ia ingat, ia mendapatkan surat mengenai keluarganya.

Umaru diminta untuk kembali lagi ke orang tuanya, meski Taihei tak pernah cerita bagaimana manjanya Umaru di tempat tinggalnya, namun namanya itunisi orang tua tak bisa dipungkiri, mereka tahu Umaru semakin bergantung kepada kakaknya, dan juga demi menjadi orang dewasa yang baik, Taihei pun menyutujui kemauan orang tua mereka demi Umaru.

Namun Umaru berpendapat lain, ekspresi wajahnya ketika Taihei memberitahukan rencana orang tuanya saat makan malam itu sungguh mengejutkan Taihei, bahkan steak yang ia masak tak disentuh lagi olehnya.

Umaru langsung mengguling di lantai di tempat tidurnya sambil rewel seperti biasanya, namun setelah Taihei tetap tak menurutinya, Umaru mulai mengeluarkan kata – kata yang membuat Taihei naik pitam.

_"Umaru, kalau kamu seperti ini terus, kamu tidak pernah menjadi orang dewasa yang baik!"_

_"Tapi kan aku tidak bermasalah di sekolah, nilaiku bagus dan semua orang menyukaiku—"_

_"Tapi itu hanya luarnya saja, Umaru, kalau mereka mengetahui kamu seperti apa di dalam sini, mereka juga berpikiran lain—"_

_"Jadi kakak benar – benar tak ingin aku berada di sini? Kakak benar – benar muak denganku?"_

_"Umaru, sampai berapa kali aku harus menjelaskan ini semua demi kebaikanmu—"_

_"Sampai melupakan janji kita yang dulu?"_

_"Janji apa? Kamu terlalu banyak membuat janji, aku tidak bisa mengingat semuanya!"_

_"Oh, sekarang semua jadi salah aku!?"_

_"Umaru—"_

_"Jawab dulu, Taihei Nii-san!"_

_"UMARU! BERHENTI BERSIKAP SEPERTI ITU!" Taihei yang tak pernah membentaknya membuat Umaru terdiam._

_"Pokoknya turuti kemauan orang tua kita dan jangan bahas ini lagi..."_

_Umaru tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun setelah itu, Taihei yang merasakan letih karena mengeluarkan banyak energi berdebat dengan adiknya ke Kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan bersiap – siap untuk tidur._

_Ia tak sadar Umaru sibuk mengeluarkan koper dan memasukan segala perlengkapan dan pakaiannya ke dalam koper itu._

_Ketika ia keluar, Umaru sudah berada didepan pintu dengan pakaian perginya, Taihei mengejarnya sampai ia tak melihat Umaru dalam pertigaan._

_Taihei menepuk jidatnya ketika melihat jam, buru – buru ia memakai pakaian kerjanya supaya tidak ketinggalan kereta pagi._

* * *

 

Umaru selesai bermain di arcade favoritnya setelah makan siang, dengan pakaian UMRnya yang berupa topi merah dengan pin U.M.R membuat para petugas Arcade bergidik ngeri melihat kedatangan pemain arcade yang melegenda ini.

Puas menyalurkan kegelisahan dan amarahnya ke mesin Arcade, sejenak ia merasakan tubuhnya letih, untung saja ia sedang libur karena selesai ujian, jadi ia tak perlu datang ke sekolahnya, lagi pula ia tak bisa berhadapan dengan Ebina sekarang, karena bisa beresiko bertemu dengan kakaknya lagi.

Umaru duduk di bangku sebelah Vending Machine sambil meratapi langit, kadang ia masih kesal karena Sifat kakaknya yang suka melupakan sesuatu dan datar terhadap perhatiannya.

Memang Taihei masih memanjakan dan memikirkan perasaan adiknya, namun setiap Umaru memberikan improvisasinya dalam bidang akademik maupun sosialisasinya kepada Taihei dan ia tak memberi renspon yang ia harapkan, membuat Umaru menjadi malas dan memutuskan ia manfaatkan saja posisi sebagai adik kepadanya.

Dan sekarang waktu bermain kakak adiknya menjadi berkurang, atau bahkan terancam hilang?

Taihei yang menjadi pegawai kantoran sudah menyita waktu sampai Umaru jarang bermain dengannya, apalagi kalau mereka hidup terpisah atau bahkan, Taihei memiliki kehidupan sendiri?

Umaru tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya jika itu terjadi, atau lebih tepatnya, ia tak rela melihat Taihei meninggalkan kehidupannya pelan – pelan?

'Ugh...' Suara perutnya kini mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia hendak membeli makanan dingin lagi di minimarket itu, namun ia di cegat oleh seorang perempuan berambut biru, bernama Sylphynford Tachibana, salah satu teman sekelasnya yang selalu merasa ia adalah rival baginya.

"Hey, UMR! Kamu tidak bermain arcade lagi? Mau bertanding denganku?" Melihat sang gadis perempuan biru semangat menantangnya, Umaru yang menyamar jadi UMR hanya memberi senyuman pahit.

"Maaf, Sylphyn - san, Aku sedang ingin makan sekarang dan sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa menemani-"

"Oh tidak perlu! Bagaimana kita lomba makan siapa yang makan terbanyak?" Teman rivalnya itu tidak menyerah meski diberi penolakan halus, namun tantangan ini membuat Umaru tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Hum... Baiklah... Asal kamu yang membayar?"

"Tentu saja, Ho-Ho-Ho, tidak ada yang Sylphyn tidak bisa bayar!"

Akhirnya Umaru menghabiskan waktu sorenya bersama rival yang bermarga Tachibana itu, untung saja ia bukan tipikal teman yang akan bertanya mengenai kehidupan biasanya dan juga peka dengan perubahan sikap UMR yang lebih tenang dan banyak melamunnya.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan 34 piring ramen bersama sang gadis bangsawan itu, Umaru kembali ke Akiba sambil jalan - jalan, ia masih merasa bosan jika kembali ke motelnya dan rasa kegelisahannya masih berbekas di hatinya.

Ia teringat tentang kakaknya ketika mendengar suara kereta lewat.

'Apakah kakak masih menyayangiku...?'

* * *

 

Taihei mendapatkan jam kerja tambahan lagi ditambah rekan kerja yang duduk disebelahnya, Bomber nama panggilannya, juga memiliki tumpukan berkas - berkasnya yang belum kelar ia kerjakan.

"Maaf, Taihei, sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan tambahan, kamu masih mau membantuku!" Ujar Bomber sambil menangis terharu, ia sendiri takut lembur sendirian di kantornya.

Taihei hanya memberi senyuman pahit dan berjalan ke stasiun bersamanya, Bomber yang sudah menjadi teman dari SMA tahu dengan sikap Taihei yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Humm, ada apa? Biasanya kamu masih semangat jam segini atau berbicara mengenai adikmu yang lucu itu?" Ujar Bomber ketika mereka berdua sudah masuk kereta dan berdiri, berpegangan dengan gantungan tangan saat kereta sudah berjalan.

"Eh ... ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok..." jawab Taihei dengan nada lemas, entah sedang lelah secara fisikal atau emosional.

Setelah berdiam lama, akhirnya Taihei membuka suaranya.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit bertengkar dengan Umaru..." Dengan memuncaknya rasa bersalahnya, ia memberitahu permasalahannya kepada Bomber.

"Heh, bertengkar karena ia meminta sesuatu lagi kah?"

"Bukan... Orang tua ku berpendapat kalau sebaiknya ia tinggal bersama mereka daripada denganku, begitu... dan Umaru tidak mau..."

"Ooh, jadi kamu ingin Umaru kembali kerumah? Hum, aku tidak bisa bepihak ke siapa - siapa..." Bomber jadi ikut pusing ketika mendengar masalahnya, namun ia menjawab lagi. "Tapi kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku akan mendengar alasannya Umaru kenapa ia tidak mau pindah,"

"Eeer, Bomber, bukankah sudah jelas ia hanya bisa bermalas - malasan di tempatku? dia juga merasa bebas kalau tidak diawasi oleh orang tuanya dan akan ngelunjak kalau meminta-"

"Taihei, aku bukannya menyalahkanmu, tapi... Kalau ia ngelunjak, bukannya karena kamu selalu mau membelikan apa yang ia mau?"

"I-iya sih... tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sayang padanya,"

"Kalau begitu coba kamu beri tahu adikmu kalau kamu sayang sekali sampai mau membelikan apapun-"

"Aku sudah bilang begitu Bomber, tapi tetap saja ia tidak mau mendengar, dia marah karena aku mengingkar janjinya-"

"Nah, kamu sudah tahu kenapa ia kesal, kenapa kamu tidak mencoba menepati janjinya?"

"Bomber, dia - Tunggu, kamu benar juga ya... Ah! Ya Tuhan! Selama ini aku..."

Taihei mendadak pusing dan kecewa ketika ia sadar dirinya terlalu buta sampai membuat Umaru berkeliaran di luar sana, tanpa ada yang memerhatikannya.

Bomber menjadi panik ketika melihat Taihei yang tiba - tiba lemah, untung saja mereka sampai di stasiun berikutnya dan sebagian penumpang sudah turun, ia membantu Taihei untuk duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Tarik nafas, Taihei, kenapa kamu panik? Memang ada apa yang terjadi kepada Umaru?"

"Sebentar Bomber," Taihei membuka handphonenya, ia melihat banyak missed calls dari kemarin dan kini ia buka social media yang dapat memberi tahu lokasi Umaru dimana ia brada.

**_"Stasiun Akiba, Stasiun Akiba,"_ **

"Maaf, Bomber, aku akan turun disini-" uru - buru sang Doma sulung itu berlari keluar ketika pintu kereta dibuka.

"Hey!"

"Dan terima kasih sarannya! Besok aku traktir minum!" Teriaknya sebelum ia berlari keluar dari stasiun.

* * *

 

Mungkin Umaru selamat dalam semalam, namun Akiba bukanlah tempat yang aman untung gadis secantik Umaru yang sendirian disana, Taihei tak ingin ia menyesal kalau ia terlambat menyelamatkan adiknya.

Umaru keluar dari minimarket sambil membawa persediaan makanan cemilan dan juga makanan malamnya, uangnya tidak cukup untuk makan di restoran keluarga maupun fast food dan ia masih tak ingin menghubungi kakaknya.

'Besok pagi saja aku pulang, ' Pikirnya sambil asyik mengunyah permen manis yang baru ia beli, ketika ia sedang berjalan di gang yang sepi menuju motel yang ia sewa, ia merasakan angin dingin malam.

Mendadak bulu kuduk Umaru merinding ketika ia merasakan malam yang sepi dan gelap, lampu jalan berkelap - kelip karena rusak, dan Umaru mendengar suara kaki selain dirinya.

Ia berhenti perlahan dan menoleh ke belakang, berharap tak ada orng yang mengikutinya. namun ia salah. Seorang bapak - bapak dengan kacamata hitam dan pakaian tebal tengah mengikutinya.

'HIII!' Umaru langsung berlari kencang, ia tak peduli makanannya jatuh atau tumpah, ia tak ingin dirinya diculik oleh orang mesum ini dan tak dapat bertemu dengan kakaknya lagi.

Karena panik, ia jadi tak sadar dimana ia berada, dan parahnya, ia memasuki suatu gang yang gelap dan kumuh.

"Uhhh dimana ini..." Umaru menahan tangisannya dan mencari jalan keluar, namun sang penguntit masih mengejarnya di belakang.

Dengan terpaksa ia berlari ke gang yang gelap gulita. Sayangnya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak memihak kepadanya, ia terperangkap di jalan yang buntu.

Sang penguntit pun tersenyum lebar ketika melihat target sudah terjebak, Umaru kini sungguh menyesali pilihannya untuk melarikan diri dari rumah.

Kalau saja ia berada di rumah sekarang, ia masih bermalas - malasan dengan koleksi komiknya, memakan masakan kakak dan tidur pulas di tempat tidurnya.

'Maafkan aku kakak karena menjadi adik yang buruk,' Umaru menjadi pesimis dan terpojok oleh penguntit itu.

Namun sebelum ia berhasil mendekati Umaru. Seseorang menghentikannya dengan mendorong.

"Jangan dekati adikku!" Teriakan pria itu membuat Umaru lega sekaligus senang melihat kakaknya datang menyelamatkannya.

"Uurghh!" Penguntit yang bertubuh besar itu tidak diterima dirinya dikalahkan oleh pria bertubuh kurus itu. Ia keluarkan pisau kecil.

"Nii-san!" Melihat benda runcing itu membuat Umaru panik kembali ia cari benda yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membantu kakaknya.

Taihei merinding ketika melihat benda tajam itu tertuju kepadanya, namun ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan adiknya yang sedang dalam bahaya, Taihei pun maju untuk mengunci gerakan lawannya.

"Hiyaaa!" Nyaris pisau itu menusuk perutnya, Taihei kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh didepan penguntit itu, baru saja pria bertubuh gemuk itu mau menyerangnya, kepalanya terkena patahan kayu.

"Aaargh!" Dalam sekejap, pengutit itu pingsan ditempat, Taihei terkejut melihat Umaru dengan penampilan berantakan ditambah wajahnya yang seperti habis melihat setan.

"Umaru!" Taihei menghampirinya dan mengajaknya berlari sejauh - jauhnya dari penguntit yang sudah tepar itu.

Setelah mereka berdua kehabisan oksigen dan tenaga untuk berlari, mereka bersinggah di taman kecil dekat dengan kompleks perumahan mereka.

Konsentrasi Taihei langsung tertuju kepada Umaru yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. "Kamu tidak apa - apa, Umaru? Kamu sudah diapakan dengannya? Apa kamu dirampok-"

Belum selesai Taihei mememeriksa keadaan adiknya, Umaru sudah menyeruduk dagu Taihei.

"NII-SAN BAKA! KAKAK BISA MATI KALAU TERTUSUK!" Umaru mengamuk kepada Taihei sambil memukul dadanya dengan keras, namun pukulan itu berubah menjadi isak tangis. "...Aku tak bisa membayangkan-Hiks-Kalau Nii-san mati-Hiks,"

Mata Taihei pun ikut berair, mereka berdua sudah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal dari awal, ia pun tidak dapat mengelak maupun mengomeli Umaru yang sedang kondisi lelah fisik dan mental ini, dengan perlahan Taihei menarik adiknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku yang egois dan tidak memikirkan perasaanmu, Umaru, harusnya aku menghentikanmu dan mencoba mengerti alasanmu..." Bisik Taihei sambil mengelus rambut pirang Umaru dengan lembut.

"Nii-san bodoh, jangan terus memanjakanku tahu..." Protes Umaru sambil mengelap ingusnya ke jas kakaknya. "Aku jadi semakin menempel sama Nii-san, harusnya Nii-san memarahiku karena aku egois..."

Umaru sangat jarang untuk minta maaf maupun mengakui kesalahannya, Taihei merasa senang melihat Umaru sudah mulai berubah dengan perlahan, ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya dan memberi kecupan di keningnya untuk menenangkan adiknya.

Kadang ia lupa meski Umaru bertambah umur dan besar, namun hatinya tetap ingin menjadi adik kesayangannya Taihei Doma.

Setelah insiden ini, Taihei memberitahu orang tuanya mengenai adiknya yang masih ingin tinggal bersamanya, untungnya saja orang tua mereka tidak memaksa dan hanya menerima pasrah dari anak bungsu mereka. Doma bersaudara ini kembali ke beraktivitas seperti biasanya, Umaru memberi alasan ia sedang sakit selama dua hari ini saat Saya menanyakan kenapa ia absen, dan Taihei datang ke kantornya seperti biasa.

Taihei mendapatkan pekerjaan yang menumpuk lagi dan terpaksa lembur, untung saja Bomber ikut menemaninya jadi ia pulang tidak terlalu larut malam, ketika ia sampai di dekat minimarket, ia berpikir untuk membelikan beberapa snack kesukaan Umaru.

 _"Tadaima,"_ Ujarnya ketika sampai di apartemen kecilnya, Taihei menemukan kamarnya berantakan lagi, botol soda yang kosong berserakan beserta plastik makanan ringan, tv masih menyala dengan volume kecil dan komik berserakan dan Umaru tidur pulas dengan guling kucing kesayangannya.

Umaru masih seperti biasanya, bermalas - malasan, bermain game seharian dan makan berlebihan, namun melihat Umaru tidur dengan damainnya membuat Taihei melupakan amarahnya sejenak.

Dengna plean ia bangunkan adiknya dengan lembut. "Umaru, bangun, kamu bisa masuk angin tidur di lantai,"

"Umm? Nii-san? Aaah!" Umaru langsung melompat bangun dan buru - buru membersihkan sampah yang ia buat, Taihei sedikit kaget melihat sikap Umaru yang berbeda, biasanya ia masih saja bermalas dan hanya pindah ke tempat tidur, melihat Umaru yang semangat bersih - bersih membuat Taihei tersenyum.

"Santai saja, Umaru, aku juga baru pulang," Ujar Taihei sambil menyapu karpetnya dengan Vacum cleaner, setelah si cilik bertudung hamster itu selesai beres- beres ia hampiri kakaknya.

"Nii-saan~ bulan ini ada rilis game baru~ Lalu uang jajanku tidak cukup, Nii-san mau membelikanku itu?" Umaru cilik menunjukkan brosur game yang ia inginkan.

Taihei menggeleng kepala ketika sadar ada motif dibalik sikap baiknya, namun ia tidak menolak permintaannya, ia elus kepala tudung hamster itu sambil mengangguk.

Mungkin ia memang tidak bisa berhenti memanjakan adiknya.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Fiuuhh, entah kenapa ane begitu napsu nulis mereka, mungkin karena ship ini sangat-sangat-SANGAT langka dan sudah tenggelam sebelum berperang :"D namun ane membuat ini semata - mata ingin membuat image Umaru lebih baik, Honestly, kalau dimanja oleh kakak macam Taihei aku juga jadi keenakan xD
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir, kurang lebihnya mohon maaf dan Have Nice Days!


End file.
